


First Halloween

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Would Includes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy McFluffkins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun





	First Halloween

☠️👻🎃HALLOWEEN WITH JACK KLINE WOULD INCLUDE🎃👻☠️:

\- This adorable little Cinnabun

\- He doesn't know of the glorious holiday called Halloween

\- You change that pretty fast though

\- You go to the store and buy all the ingredients and decorations needed for a proper Halloween night

\- Spoopy fairy lights, plastic pumpkin buckets, 10 bags of candy goodness, all that is needed for homemade cupcakes, and those sugar filled pumpkin cookies that are sure to give you diabetes if you eat too many

\- You may have also grabbed a few costumes

\- Afterwards you grab like 10 huge pumpkins and some good old carving tools

\- Jack and Gabe are so excited when you get home that they practically bounce off the damn walls

\- Sam and Dean are incredibly sceptical, they also very much think it's stupid

\- Castiel just gives you the most confused puppy dog look while Rowena tries to get Gabe down from the ceiling

\- Lucifer jokingly asks what birthday presents you got him

\- You throw a fuzzy red horned headband at him in retaliation

\- Also a plastic pitchfork almost as tall as his vessel is

\- They both light up

\- Which pleases him more than it should

\- Costumes for EVERYONE

\- A pumpkin for Sam 🎃 (with quite the bitchface in return)

\- An Impala for Dean (who is very torn)

\- Cassy gets puppy ears 🐶

\- Satan for Lucifer 😈 (who proceeds to strut like he's on a runway)

\- A Witch for Rowena 🔮 (“Is this what you think I dress up like, Dearie?”)

\- A clown for Gabriel 🤡 (who proceeds to terrify the ever living FUCK out of Sam)

\- And last, but not least, Sweet baby Jack

\- You have never tossed someone something faster than you had in that moment

\- You practically melt in cuteness when Jack comes out dressed up as an angel

\- Sweet Baby has on a white roman-like robe, golden high heel sandals that strap up to his knees, and a headband with a golden halo sitting at the top 😇

\- Silence fills the room before Lucifer starts laughing in the back while Rowena and You start cooing over Jack and taking pictures

\- Everyone but Sweet Baby and You go into a room with a bowl filled with Candy

\- You give Jack the plastic candy bucket and hold his hand while trick or treating through the bunker

\- The first door you hit happens to be Luci

\- He pretends to be utterly shocked when Jack yells Trick of Treat at the top of his little nephil lungs, a childish sparkle shining throughout his eyes

\- Luci dumps the entire bowl in Jack’s bucket, watching fondly when Jack says thank you and moves on

\- Sam tries to sneak him bananas dressed as ghosts instead but you smack his wrist 👻

\- Dean attempts to eat it all but doesn't even get half way

\- Rowena gives him a generous handful but no more

\- They get to Gabriel and he really has eaten all of it by that time

\- Castiel puts 2 pieces in the basket and tells Jack he should eat them in moderation

\- Afterwards you all carve the pumpkins

\- Of course most of you go for the typical scary things (Rowena has the nerve to carve out TAXES on the side of hers) but Sweet Baby Jack decides to be even more cute and carves a puppy on it

\- He looks so proud that nobody has the nerve to correct him

\- You spend the rest of the night baking, eating, and watching cheesy horror movies


End file.
